Being Your Brother
by GreatPretending
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Blaine and Cooper learn what being a brother is all about.
1. Rubber Ducky

**AN: **_Just a warning, these stories will not be in order from youngest to oldest. Simply random._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was seven years old, and all he wanted to do was take a bath. He didn't understand why it was making his dad so upset. Blaine hadn't taken a bath in <em>months<em>. And why did it matter if he took a bath or a shower, anyway? He would still get clean.

"No," his father said sternly. "He's too old for baths."

"Gerald..."

"No, Emily."

"But, daddy, I—"

"Blaine, I said 'no'."

Blaine started to tear up. Why was his daddy being so mean? He wasn't asking for something really expensive! He used to take baths all the time! He had this special rubber duck that was his favorite. It was just like Ernie's, and he liked to sing the Rubber Ducky song.

A door opened upstairs, and Blaine's older brother Cooper stuck his head out. His hair was starting to get a little too long. It had been like that since he started...what was it called again? Oh, right. Middle school.

"Oh, come on, Dad," Cooper said. "It's not like he's going to fit into the tub for much longer. Let him have his fun while he still can." Blaine's dad rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he groaned, giving in. The then proceeded to stomp into the den.

"Yay!" Blaine cheered, and he raced into the bathroom, already struggling his way out of his shirt.

His mother followed him in and helped him get the shirt off of his head. She filled up the tub, adding a little shampoo in place of bubble bath.

"Bu—!"

"Shh!" his mother shushed him. "We don't want Daddy to hear."

Blaine giggled quietly and squealed a little as he stepped into the tub. It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Blaine laid back and let the water surround him. It filled up his ears and made him wiggle his toes. He couldn't hear anything, so he jumped in surprise when something cold hit his stomach.

"Rubber Ducky!"

"Don't drown, Kid." Blaine glared at his brother as menacingly as he could. Which, honestly, wasn't very intimidating.

"I _won't_, Coop."

"Just making sure."

"Oh! Look what I can do!"

"What's that?" Cooper knelt next to the tub as his kid brother, with a look of complete concentration, gathered some bubbles with his tiny hands and spread them on his chin and upper lip.

"Now I look like Grandpa Roger!" Cooper chuckled.

"Yeah, you do. And guess what?"

"What?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Quickly, Cooper scooped some suds into his hands and plopped them onto Blaine's curly head. "Now you look like Santa!"

"Coop!" Blaine screeched, a trail of bubbles running down his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at them, and Cooper laughed again.

Standing up, the older Anderson dried his hands on a towel before telling his brother to have fun, and exiting the bathroom. As he left, he heard singing echoing off the tiles.

_"Rubber Ducky, you're the one..._"

* * *

><p><em>GUH. Can't you just imagine a little Blaine with wild curls sitting in the tub, bubbles all over his hair and chin, and smiling so big you can see his missing tooth? I can.<em>

_Next: Blaine looses his first tooth._


	2. Karate Chop Mishap

"Coop! We have to find it!"

"I'm looking, Blaine! If you'd stop standing there shrieking about it and actually help, we'd find if faster!"

Both boys were crawling around the couches in the living room, looking under, behind, and all over. This was the scene that Emily Anderson walked in on upon returning from a meeting that evening.

"What's going on, boys?" she asked. Two shocked faces stared up at her.

It had been a rather normal evening. Cooper and Blaine's father was still at work, and their mother had gone off to a meeting. She was home most nights though, so they didn't mind the few where only the maid was there to watch them. The two boys were rather self-sufficient, able to entertain each other and themselves. All they needed was someone to cook for them if their mom wasn't home on time. And to make sure they didn't "experiment" in the bathtub again.

Cooper had been sitting at the computer, playing a game Blaine didn't understand, when the six year-old bounded up to him.

"Coop! Coop!" he exclaimed, bouncing and grabbing at his mouth. "Look! My tooth is loose!" Blaine bared his tiny teeth and pushed on them with his tongue. One of the lower front teeth tilted forward at a large angle.

"Wow, Blaine! That's awesome!" Cooper said, tilting his head to get a better look.

"Do you think it will come out tonight?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you keep wiggling it," Cooper said, and Blaine squealed. For the next few hours, Blaine sat in front of the TV, watching Pokémon: The First Movie and wiggling his tooth absentmindedly.

When Cooper informed him that it was time to get cleaned up for bed, and that Anna said if they were good, they could stay up and wait for Mom, his tooth still hadn't fallen out.

"But Cooper! I want the Tooth Fairy to come tonight!" he whined.

"Maybe it will come out while your brushing your teeth," Cooper reasoned, coaxing his little brother to his bedroom to put his pajamas on.

"Okay," he sighed.

Blaine got out his favorite Power Ranger pajamas, and began dressing himself. When he got to taking his socks off, one slid off easily, but the other just wouldn't come off. Frustrated, he went back down to the living room to ask his big brother for help.

Cooper was sitting at the computer again, turning off his game.

"Coop, my sock won't come off," Blaine said, lifting his foot and wigging it in display. Cooper didn't even look at him.

"Bite it," he said.

Blaine, a little confused, contemplated the idea. It wasn't a bad one, actually. If he couldn't pull if off with his hands, maybe he could pull it off with his teeth.

Blaine plunked himself down on the couch, pulling his foot to his mouth and grabbing the fabric between his teeth. He pulled and he yanked, but the sock didn't budge. He heard a laugh, and suddenly a hand interrupted his vision, slamming down on the sock and pulling the cotton out of his mouth.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, angry. "Why would you do that?" Cooper only stared back at him with wide eyes. "Cooper!"

"Blaine, your tooth!"

"What?"

"Blaine, your tooth! It's gone!" Blaine gasped, fingers flying to his mouth. He felt a small gap where his tooth had once been, and when he pulled his hand away, there was a little spot of blood on his index finger.

"Where'd it go?" Blaine screamed in panic, looking at his brother.

"I don't know! Start looking!"

Which is how they got to the point they were at. Tooth still lost, and their mother looking down at them with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Mommy!" Blaine ran over, wrapping his tiny arms around his mother's legs. "I lost a tooth! See?" Blaine opened his mouth to show her the gap.

"Blaine, that's amazing! We have to call Daddy!" She said, picking him up.

"No!" he squirmed. "We have to find it first! We don't know where it is!"

Emily set him down, and the three continued to look for the missing tooth. It took them bout ten more minutes before Cooper's head shot up from behind the coffee table.

"I found it!" he said, holding it up. Blaine squealed, grabbing it from his brother's hand.

"Thank you!"

The next morning, Cooper was awoken by a scream of delight, and a small body tackling him on the bed.

"Look, Coop!" Blaine squealed. "The Tooth Fairy brought me a golden dollar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Cooper's fist girlfriend breaks up with him.


	3. Amanda

Blaine was nine years old and sitting at the coffee table, eating his after-school snack while watching cartoons when his older brother stormed into the house, not even bothering to take off his shoes before stomping up to his bedroom. Blaine shared a startled look with his mother.

"I wonder who tied his panties in a knot," she commented, turning back to the dishes. Blaine giggled a little, standing up and placing his dishes next to her on the counter. "Whatever it is, don't push him too far, okay? If he wants to be alone, leave him alone."

"Can I bring him one of the ice creams we just bought?" Blaine asked. Cooper loved those.

"Sure, honey. You can grab one for yourself, too, if you'd like."

"Thank you!" Blaine grabbed two ice cream cones from the freezer, and headed up the stairs.

The door to Cooper's room was already open a little, so Blaine poked his head inside. When he didn't see his brother, he went over to the open window. It didn't matter that there was a balcony outside of Blaine's room, or a smaller one above the front door, this was Cooper's favorite place. He would climb out of his window and onto the garage roof. They had spent many nights out there, laying down and looking for shooting stars, and some Summer days playing card games. Their parents didn't know they went out there. At least they hoped they didn't.

Cooper was sitting, facing away from the window, knees drawn up to his chest, and face turned up to the cloudless sky.

"I come bearing gifts," Blaine said, and Cooper looked up. Blaine held the ice cream cones out with one hand, and climbed out the window to join him.

They ate their treats in silence, the early September air warm on their skin. It was starting to smell like Fall, Blaine noted. His parents would probably make him wear a jacket when he went outside soon.

"Amanda broke up with me," Cooper said suddenly. Blaine scrunched his nose.

Amanda was mean. When Blaine had first met her, Cooper had taken him bowling with them. "You brought a _kid_?" She had asked. And that was even after Blaine had said he liked her hat!

"Why?" Blaine asked his brother. Even though Blaine didn't like Amanda, Cooper really did.

"She wanted to go see Toy Story this weekend at the movie theater, and I asked if you could come, because I know it's your favorite movie. She got mad and broke up with me right then and there, in the middle of our history class," Cooper explained, popping the last bit of cone into his mouth.

"Let's just go without her," Blaine said. "It's her loss." He looked up at Cooper to find the older boy smiling down at him.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> I have no idea. Prompt something.


End file.
